


Not Fucking Fair

by Anonymous



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Loss of Parent(s), One Shot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It didn’t look like Kent was home, “Mom? What’s going on?”He followed Jodi out into the living room. The officers held a Ferngill Republic flag and medals. Their words were confusing, he couldn't listen to them. All he understood was Jodi was crying into his arm, something wasn't right.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Not Fucking Fair

Sam sat in his bed, lightly strumming his acoustic guitar to a song playing on his stereo. A knock sounded at the front door, he brushed it off. Jodi would answer it. He's had a shitty day. He fought with Sebastian earlier and really was not feeling like having to see anyone.

A few moments later, Jodi knocked on Sam’s door. He grumbled, standing up and opening it. He looked around Jodi to see two army officers standing in the center of his living room. It didn’t look like Kent was home, “Mom? What’s going on?”

He followed Jodi out into the living room. The officers held a folded Ferngill Republic flag and medals. Their words were confusing, he couldn't listen to them. All he understood was Jodi was crying into his arm, something wasn't right.

This couldn't be what he thought. No. His father’s coming home soon. He'll be back in spring, right?

“I'm so sorry for your loss.”

 _No._  
  
Sams's face felt warm... or wet... he wasn't sure. Did he start crying? His ears burnt like fire and his head was spinning.

“What’s happening?”

Jodi's face wrinkled as she buried her eyes into his shoulder.

“Kent died in battle.” One officer replied. He handed Sam the flag, medals, and a few other of Kent's belongings like a patched up duffle bag and photos. The other officer explained something that didn't make sense. Something about him saving lives and prisons, “Your father was a hero.”

_Was._

Sam's legs felt weak and wobbly. He was close to just falling on the ground and crying it out in front of everyone.

The officers soon left. Jodi went to be alone in her bedroom. Sam couldn’t stay here. He needed to be with someone or he'd end up breaking something- or more likely hurting himself again. A habit he was ashamed of taking up, permanent scarring lined his thighs from a particularly bad episode. 

Sam soon wound up at Sebastian's house without thinking. He paused as he held the handle of the basement door. _'He doesn't want to talk to you.'_ Sam froze. Sam and Sebastian had gotten into a screaming match over Yoba knows what during band practice. It was stupid but Sam felt like Sebastian would never want to talk to him again.

“Yoba-! What are you doing here?” Sebastian said, flinching as he opened his bedroom door, he quickly noticed the redness in Sam's eyes, the puffy bags that darkened under them. "Are you okay? You look like shit."  
  
“My dad's dead,” Sam said quietly, looking at his shoes. He couldn’t make eye contact. All he could do is stand there like a mindless idiot.

“What? Sam- holy fuck. I'm so sorry.” Sebastian pulled Sam into a hug, holding on so tightly Sam might not be able to breathe.

“I'm sorry. I know you don't want me here. I just, I can't be alone right now, I'll leave if-“ Sebastian quickly cut Sams words off.

“You're my best friend, I'm not going to let you be alone during this.” Sebastian led Sam to sit down on his bed. Truthfully, Sebastian was on his way over to Sam's house to talk about what had happened at band practice.  
  
Sam looked confused, "I thought you were mad..."

“It's fine, man. Forget about it. Do you want to talk about what happened?” Sebastian rubbed circles in Sams's back, holding his arm around his best friend's waist. Even if he was mad, Sebastian knew about Sam's shitty coping mechanisms and wasn't about to tell him to go home and let them resurface.

“I... don't really know. I didn't understand most of what they said. All I know is he d-“ Sam trembled over his words. “He died.” Sam’s cheeks grew wet again, they felt like they were on fire.

Sam pulled his knees onto the bed into his chest, sobbing into them. “Sam, Sam hey. Deep breathes, alright? I'm right here. Not going anywhere.” Sebastian reassured him, keeping a hand on his back to remind him he’s here.

Sam’s brain started to spiral down a hole he didn't want to go down, especially not in front of someone else. “Vince isn't going to have a dad. He's not going to understand where he went. Fuck!” Sam pulled at his own hair. “This is bullshit! It's all bullshit! It's not fucking fair!” Sam shouted at Sebastian, not angry at him, just needing to scream it out. “He never did anything wrong! Why did he have to die?” Sam hid his head in his knees, tears staining the denim of his jeans.

Sebastian stared at Sam with welling up eyes, he hadn't seen Sam truly break down before. Sam was always the strong one who held Sebastian when he was so close to just saying ‘fuck it’ and ending it all. He had seen him cry maybe three times since they were kids. He didn't know what to do to help. Sebastian held Sams hands so tight it seemed like he was afraid to let go of them. Like if he let go, Sam would break apart. “I'm so fucking sorry Sam. I don't know what to do."

“I don't know either,” Sam whispered.


End file.
